


Seduction of Sunrise

by SarahHBE



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: Sakura's motivation and secrets has often been over sighted. But what happens when those secrets begin to eat away at her and how will those that love find a way to bring her back from the edge? KakaSaku
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi





	Seduction of Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Its February 20, 2021 and I decided I want to move my works from FF.net to here so they're all in one place. This story was originally posted 3/25/2008. If you want to see it on that site my page is https://www.fanfiction.net/u/877910/
> 
> Original remarks:   
> A present to a friend who way back when at AnimeCentral was promised a KakaSaku story. This started out rather simple and was meant to include smut but as with a lot of my writing it evolved as it wanted to without consulting me.  
> Beta'd by another author (NommedePlume) who is a fabulous writer. She had some interesting questions whose answers will be posted at the end of this.  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed something a little different then my usual subject matter. It was actually quite fun (and challenging) to write this.

Sunset was a blaze of yellow, oranges, royal violets, and hints of inky blackness. As the sun disappeared behind the far off horizon, the moon – already high in the sky – was finally able to glow silently in the star studded sky. From atop the Hokage mountain the sky was a mesmerizing sight and even the chilly wind could not deter Sakura from leaving her post. Sometimes she would spend hours staring up at the sky, but unlike Shikamaru she never found any peace from it. Her time spent beneath the stars made her itch with something she could never quite figure out.

The rustling of leaves and crunch of fallen leaves alerted Sakura to the approach of the next shift. Looking away from the dark, cloudless sky Sakura's cat-like green eyes locked on the dark orbs of Uchiha Sasuke. The beautiful boy had turned into a strikingly good looking man, his dark hair long enough to cascade around his shoulders but not long enough to loose the spikes of jet colored hair around the back. His ANBU uniform was partially concealed by the plain cloak he was wearing, which reminded Sakura that her own ANBU uniform wasn't covered by anything – she had forgotten the cloak at her apartment.

"Good evening, Sasuke." Sakura said with a small smile. She dusted herself off as she got up from the crouch she had been in for so long her bones creaked as she stretched her limbs and back.

"Good night, Sakura." Sasuke nodded his head slightly in greeting as he moved to the spot Sakura had been occupying. Never once did a smile grace his lips.

For a second Sakura's sight grew hazy. Long denied memories came to surface reminding her of the hurts and pains growing up had dealt her. Shaking her head to rid it of the unwanted thoughts she nodded slightly to Sasuke and moved towards the path that would take her home.

As the months passed Sakura felt her world condensing into nothing more then sunsets. It wasn't that she was forced to do the same watch every night; in fact she very rarely had sentry duty. It was just that she kept finding herself more and more drawn to the sunsets. No matter where she was – at the hospital, at a meeting, on a mission, on watch – she always found a way to watch the dying rays of light succumb to the darkness of night. No matter the occasion she could not help herself.

As she watched the shocking colors of orange and red being engulfed by the night sky Sakura could hear the voices of her friends inside the Uchiha mansion. Their chatter provided an unwanted soundtrack to this sunset. Sakura was so used to the sounds of nature that when Ino laughed she cringed like someone would at the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard.

"Cold, Sakura?" Startled, Sakura turned her head towards the rough voice of her former sensei. Kakashi had long ago stopped wearing the standard uniform of Chuunin and Jonin. His dark shirt and pants blended in so well with the shadows of Sasuke's porch that if hadn't been for the shock of silver hair she wouldn't have noticed him.

"No, Kakashi, just thinking." Normally Sakura wouldn't volunteer an explanation but for some reason she always felt obligated to do so whenever Kakashi asked questions of her.

"That was a beautiful sunset, wasn't it?" Kakashi's uncovered eye glanced towards the ever-darkening sky. His dark mask creating an eerie picture as it blended in with the shadows. A lump formed in Sakura's throat and she found that she couldn't speak. Instead she nodded her head, unable to turn and look away from the older man.

With his arms crossed over his chest Kakashi's bare hands stood out starkly against the black material of his clothes. His clothing covered him from mask to feet and even though she could only see hints of his form, Sakura could easily see that he was reclining against the wooden wall of the house. His headband cut a black line through his sliver hair, the scratched, worn metal plate looking dull.

"Have you ever seen a sunrise, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, the cloth covering his mouth moving as his jaw and lips worked to form the words.

"Yes." _A long time ago_. Sakura hadn't seen a sunrise since her early Chuunin days and for the first time she wondered why. In the ten years since she had seen numerous sunsets but not a single sunrise that she could remember. Kakashi's one dark eye watched her through the darkness and Sakura just knew that Kakashi had been able to see beneath the single word to the truth.

Kakashi made a 'hmm' sound before straightening from the wall. His long body unfolded from the darkness as he stepped from the shadows. The lights from the house shone off the metal plate with the Konoha leaf as the older man took a few steps closer. One of Kakashi's naked hands came up, flicking at a wayward strand of pink hair that had fallen into Sakura's face.

"Maybe you should watch another one sometime soon." The lump was back in Sakura's throat and she said nothing as Kakashi went back into the house.

From outside the house Sakura watched as Hinata and Hana stopped Kakashi. The two women seemed to glow as Hana said something that made Kakashi laugh. A little further into the room Iruka was talking animatedly with Kiba as Kiba's small son struggled against the teacher's hold. From somewhere that she couldn't see Sakura heard Naruto yelling at Sasuke to stop being such a bastard and mingle. Ino's daughter sat in Kankuro's lap and wove flowers into his puppet's hair as Choji convinced Gaara to try a bit of the fudge he had made.

Suddenly Sakura felt very much like the small child who had been left out of everything. When had she returned to being the quiet doormat of her childhood? Shame caused her skin to flush as a memory immediately came to mind. A memory that had slapped her in the face and forced her to awake from the dream world she'd created of her and Sasuke living happily ever after.

Tears flooded Sakura's emerald eyes as she fought the urge to vomit the little food she had eaten at the party. Turning quickly, Sakura ran for the side gate that she could use to get home. And even though she could feel eyes on her back the entire time she ran away she couldn't find it in her to care.

* * *

_I am nothing but a coward._

Sakura could remember a time in which she'd been powerless, and yet she had stood on her own two feet and faced defeat head on. Even when the entire world could – and would – beat her down, Sakura had never felt like the coward she had at that particular moment. Sitting among the top most branches of a tree. The chilly wind picked at her loose hair and uniform but nothing could make her any colder. Staring up into the moon Sakura admitted the truth she had been denying for years.

_I am nothing but a coward._

It had nothing to do with being capable of fighting, of defeating one's foes. Sakura now could see that she had needed the delusion of her and Sasuke. When that illusion had broken Sakura was forced to face a reality she had never wanted to admit existed. So long as she could still dream about Sasuke she never had to face her loneliness. Naruto had never been _her_ best friend. In fact her closest friend had become little more than nothing once they could no longer be rivals. Ino had moved on, but Sakura hadn't been able to because then she'd have to admit how alone she had been the entire time.

_Was admitting to loneliness really so much worse that confronting it and moving on?_

The only answer to Sakura's silent question was the years since Sasuke's absolute rejection. The years she had bottled everything inside and refused to risk any more of her sanity by admitting how abandoned she felt. Unconsciously Sakura rubbed the spot just below her collarbone.

"I wonder . . . has Sasuke ever apologized for giving you that scar?" Kakashi's voice was strong in the silence of the forest. The coarse sound penetrating the tree trunk that separated Sakura from him and she wondered how long the older man had been there.

_Doesn't matter._ Sakura thought as her head lolled against the uneven bark of the tree.

"Naruto made him apologize a while back." Sakura said into the night. She didn't bother to try and turn toward the older man.

"Well that doesn't surprise me. Naruto worries about you a lot." For some reason that angered Sakura.

_He should be more worried about Sasuke stabbing him in the back._ As soon as the thought popped into her head Sakura was taken aback by the venom in the words. Another question came to mind, adding to the pile of them Sakura was confronting today.

_When did I become so hateful?_

"He shouldn't." Was all Sakura could say. Kakashi's laugh, filtered by the leaves, rang in the forest.

"That's like telling the sun not to rise."

Silence descended and for several seconds Sakura held her breath, hoping that Kakashi wouldn't speak again.

"You're going to have to stop feeling abandoned one day, Sakura, or you'll become nothing more then a shell of a person." Kakashi's words were so quiet that the sounds could have faded into the night, but Sakura was so attuned to him that she heard every word as if he had spoken directly into her ear. A startled sob forced it's way out of Sakura's throat and she had to bite down on her clasped hands to muffle the sound. But just as Sakura had heard Kakashi's soft words, Kakashi could hear Sakura's muffled cries.

Carefully Kakashi moved to Sakura's branch, crouching down to reach out a hand. His warm fingers curled around one of Sakura's thin wrists and green eyes opened to look into the unmasked face of her former sensei. Over the years, Sakura had seen Kakashi without the mask on several occasions and she knew that the only reason he would take it off was when he wanted her to not only think about his words, but also see them, feel them to her core.

"Sakura." Kakashi said softly. "I understand the pain you have been living with."

"You don't." Sakura firmly stated. Her head shook in denial.

"Naruto and Sasuke only opened their lives to possibilities outside being a ninja. I buried my two teammates. I have felt abandonment so severely that I could feel it puncture my soul." Kakashi's grip on Sakura hardened, the set of his jaw telling her that his own pain was surfacing. With her free hand, Sakura rubbed at the spot above her heart again.

"Listen to me, Sakura. Loss of those we love is hard, especially when we spend so much time and effort into trying to deny how much they mean to us. You have a chance I never got, you can make amends with the living, and you can learn to live again. Don't turn into me, when you don't have too." Kakashi's last words were whispered as if it pained him to say them.

Sakura looked up at the older man through watery, green eyes. In all the years she had known him he had never spoken in such a way. From time to time his heavy gaze would hint at the deepness Kakashi hid behind his mask and lazy attitude, but it was odd to see his wounds so open for her to see. But even the magnitude to which Kakashi was speaking to her didn't penetrate her melancholy. She shook her head as she tried to pull her arm away, but Kakashi wouldn't relent.

"I also know how the faults of our fathers' can change everything we see." Startled green eyes flew to Kakashi's face. The lines around his eyes and mouth seemed more pronounced, adding years to his face that Sakura had never noticed before. "I've never said anything before, Sakura, because even I can be a coward sometimes."

_I am nothing but a coward._

"I have wanted to avoid this subject ever since I found out that you were part of my genin team."

Sakura found all the strength she needed to wrench her hand out of Kakashi's grasp with those words. Soundlessly, with her face a blank, emotionless mask, Sakura stood and jumped down from the limb. Even her feet hitting the ground made no sound, reminding Kakashi that for several seconds there he had forgotten the depth of Sakura's power now. She wasn't the scared girl she had once been, which was why this was so much harder than he could have imagined.

* * *

Konoha was over 300 miles away but no matter how far away she was Sakura always felt like she could feel the city near by. She sometimes wondered how she found it in her to still be dedicated to its protection. A sound out of the darkness of the forest to Sakura's right drew her attention. Without moving a muscle her green eyes pierced the shadows and her every sense was honed to a knife's edge as she waited for the next sound or motion.

A cold breeze blew through the trees, rustling leaves and wind chimes the nearby village had hung high in the trees. Several leaves ahead of Sakura moved that shouldn't have and instantly her eyes narrowed. Slowly, her hand lifted to the hilt of her sword, her long fingers tracing the edges with a grace that belied her deadly ability with the weapon. The shuffle of a single footstep behind her sent her into immediate action. Her hand gripped her sword and brought it out in a lightening flash movement. Moonlight glinted off the steel blade as it sliced through the air fast enough that a whistling sound could be heard.

"Shit!"

Metal clanged and Sakura's sword was deflected into the ground. If she hadn't recognized the voice she would have spun, bringing her short sword around and through the other person's neck, effectively decapitating them. Apparently Naruto thought she still might since he jumped back and away from her.

"Damn, Sakura, between you and Sasuke I'm lucky I'm still in once piece!" Naruto's blue eyes told Sakura that he was trying to be playful, to write off the sudden hostility she had shown towards him.

"Sorry, Naruto." She sheathed her sword carefully, savoring the feel of the metal against the pad of her thumb as she used it to guide the blade home. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"No, I shouldn't have snuck up on you when you were on watch. Gahui went and got the firewood. I'll take over here while you go cook. Unless of course you want to eat something the other two or me cook." Sakura winced.

"No, I'll cook."

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Before you head to camp, I wanted to talk to you. I mean if that's okay?"

Sakura blinked at Naruto, a little confused by this sudden lack of confidence. Something in the back of her mind warned her that she didn't want to hear what the blond had to say, but she forced herself to stand there, silently, waiting.

"Erm, I just wanted to know how things were going with you. Ever since Mikami was born I haven't really seen much of you."

"It's no big deal, Naruto, kids complicate life. I know you've been busy." Sakura had to force the words out past the sudden pain in her chest. She didn't want to start in on this conversation. She was still trying to sort out the things Kakashi had said to her.

"I know, but that's not an excuse. Mikami is going to be two soon and really, there's no excuse for getting so blinded that I forget about my friends. You're one of my best friends, Sakura. More then that, you're part of the family I created when most everyone refused to accept me. And I guess I just really wanted to apologize. You above everyone else I owe an apology to. Please forgive me, Sakura. I want you to be apart of my family again, I want you to influence Mikami as he grows older."

Tears stung at Sakura's eyes as she looked at the guilt-ridden look on Naruto's face. She had spent so much time isolating herself that she had forgotten how sensitive Naruto was to everyone around him. He probably noticed how withdrawn she had become and had made the first assumption that came to mind - that he was at fault, as the villagers had taught him to think at such a young age.

"It's not your fault, Naruto. It was never your fault. And I'd like to be part of your family, too." Forcing the tears to dry before they fell, Sakura turned back to head to their camp. She was a little amazed by how true her words were. Even she had not realized how much she had wanted to be in someone's life. More importantly she finally admitted how much she wanted love again in her life.

"Thank you, Sakura." Naruto said with a smile as he stopped her retreat with a hug. The shock of his body against hers made her eyes widen. How long had it been since she'd been hugged, had allowed someone to get this close to her. Part of her wanted to recoil from the sudden invasion of her personal space, but another part clung to the touch with a desperation that threatened to burn her from inside out.

* * *

"What happened with your father?" Kakashi looked up from the book he had been reading at the woman that stood before him.

High in the trees the wind was stronger ruffling Sakura's skirt and hair. She looked amazingly different then she had all those years ago when they had first met. Small rays on sunlight, filtered through the leaves, highlighted her feminine form. Even the chunky khaki vest couldn't hide her beauty or strength. Her pink hair had grown longer and longer over the years and she had adopted a similar hairstyle to that of Tsunade's, though the tips of her hair floated on the breeze a good two feet from where her hair was tied.

Cuts and abrasions marred by dirt and blood covered her exposed legs beneath the skirt and shorts she had been wearing since she was a chuunin. The bandage covering most of her left arm was splotchy with blood that had soaked through the layers. It was a strangely comforting sight, Sakura wounded but standing tall and confident in front of him.

_She is so much stronger then she realizes._

Carefully Kakashi closed his book, taking his time to restore it in his overcoat. Despite the fact that he had opened the subject, he really wasn't eager to discuss this part of his past. He hadn't realized it until that night he had followed her out into the woods, but he wasn't as over it as he had thought he was. When Sakura had walked away that night he had felt as if he had been left there wounded and bleeding. Kakashi hadn't known that he would have to face his own nightmares in order to help Sakura.

"On one condition, Sakura. That you tell me about yours." Kakashi watched the woman carefully. Even though the sunlight behind her lit up her form beautifully it did make reading her expression a little difficult. He could tell by the rigid nature of her body that she was considering what he had said. A sharp nod of her head had him rising to his feet.

"Good, let's go talk somewhere more comfortable." They didn't really need to go somewhere else. High up here in the trees outside of Konoha they probably wouldn't be interrupted. But Kakashi wanted to get Sakura indoors and cleaned up.

At first Kakashi wasn't sure what to do, whether he should lead and expect her to follow or wait for her to walk next to him. After a second Kakashi opted to lead, after all she had to make this decision on her own. He could sense her moving behind him but she never made the move to walk next to him and he couldn't help but feel a little bit of loss at that. But then again, he had to remind himself that she was probably trying to figure out what to do. Facing one's fears and accepting the reality you were living was a hard thing to do. Kakashi should know since he'd been trying to do just that for as long as he could remember.

As soon as they walked through the door of Kakashi's small house, he headed for the kitchen. When he returned to the living room Sakura stood there looking around with a lost look on her face. Her apprehension and anxiety were plain on her face as she took in the things in the room. She had been here before but never under any situation even close to the one now and he knew she was having trouble seeing him as someone she could relate to.

"You should take care of those." Kakashi nodded at the wounds and bandages. She took his first aid kit and headed towards the bathroom in the back of the house. While she was gone he went to his mantel and took down the artfully carved katana that was hanging there. The rustle of Sakura's heavy vest falling on the single armchair brought Kakashi around to come face to face with the woman who as a child had been his student.

A quick inspection showed him that Sakura had done the excellent job of tending to her wounds, as she was known to do for others. Her green eyes traveled the length of the ornate weapon in his hands, a question forming on her face. But she must have thought better of it and simply looked up at him, her face naked and bare of any mask she had developed to hide her pain.

"This is the weapon that took my father's life." A startled expression crossed Sakura's pretty face and even though Kakashi had meant for them to sit, he knew the tension in this room would no longer allow for any type of relaxation. Both of them were on edge, their bodies rigid as if awaiting a fight because in a way they were, only their fights were separate and internal.

"Why would you keep the sword that killed him?" Sakura asked softly. Kakashi smiled slightly and the feel of rough cotton on his lips reminded him that he had forgotten to take his mask off. Shifting the katana into one hand he pulled his mask down, letting the fabric settle in folds around his neck.

"Because, Sakura, this sword has been in my family for many generations. It has not claimed just the life of my father, but that of two great uncles and my great grandmother. All their deaths done in order to atone for sins and save the family honor."

Sakura's only response for several seconds was the sharp intake of her breath and the widening of her eyes. When she did nothing further Kakashi moved towards her, lifting the weapon and placing it in her arms.

"My father believed that his teammates were the most important people in his world, that their lives and the lives of innocents came before any written law or order. He lived his life that way and became famous, renowned, and loved. But one day his reckless actions, taken to save lives, caused the deaths of many people. It is with this katana that he atoned for his recklessness. It is with this weapon that my own destiny was carved. From the moment I found my father dead, it has become a measuring stick for my life. My every mistake brought me one step closer to the tip of this blade. It is because of this fact that I have hated my father."

Tears came slowly to Sakura's eyes, misting over the green. Instinctually her long fingers tightened around the sheath causing the carvings to dig painfully into her palm. Suddenly she hugged the weapon to her chest. The ivory of the weapon cut a hard line through the black fabric of her tank top.

"My mother always pretended everything was alright, that his not being there was normal. For the longest time I hated her because she refused to talk about him. I always pictured him as somewhere out there, unable to reach me but still proud that I was his daughter. I always knew he loved me, but I didn't realize . . . I just didn't understand."

Sakura's entire body was shaking and Kakashi found the urge to reach out and envelope her maddening. But he couldn't do it; she had to be the one to reach out as he had done with her that night in the woods. A dawning of his mind suddenly revealed to him that he had wanted, had needed to tell her his story. He had reached out to her that night thinking to open her up and help her heal, but it was he who had his heart torn open that night, not her.

"Your father was once a ninja who worked in the tower, I know that. But then one day he was simply gone."

"He was thrown out, that's why! He was striped of his position and exiled from here! They should have killed him, they should have castrated the bastard!" Sakura's eyes were shut tight, her face contorted in pain. "I had this fantasy of him, it was perfect. And then I created that stupid fantasy around Sasuke, I thought if I couldn't reach my father, that maybe I could reach Sasuke, that maybe Sasuke was like him, unable to show himself to me but deep down . . . deep down he loved me."

A sob tore itself out of Sakura's throat and she dropped to her knees as if she had been hit. The katana was still clutched in her arms as she started to rock back and forth. Kakashi wanted so much to end her pain, to take it away and hold her until everything was perfect, as she had dreamed it. But that would do no good. He knew what was coming and knew that she needed to say it out loud but it hurt him so much to let this continue.

"Sasuke left and you got stronger because you wanted to bring him back, like you wanted to bring back your father. You couldn't reach Sasuke but you did find your father, didn't you?"

"Yes. Only Naruto could reach Sasuke. I always knew that but I just couldn't _see_ it. And then there was that mission, the one that took me into the cliffs of Rock Country. It was the same year Naruto brought Sasuke back. I didn't know what he looked like, Kakashi, but he knew it was me. I thought . . . I thought that meant something and I wished I hadn't been right." She looked up at him with pain filled eyes and Kakashi couldn't hold out anymore and dropped down in front of her.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'm right here." A lump formed in Kakashi's throat as he realized he hadn't said that to anyone since falling rocks had crushed Obito.

"He was a horrible man, Kakashi. He said things and tried things with me. They always said to be careful what you wish for. I wanted him to love me and he did in horrible ways when I was too young to defend myself. But I didn't remember that until I was in his home."

It was one thing to know that Sakura's father had been accused of molesting small girls, but it was quite another to here from Sakura's own mouth that she had be touched by that monster. Kakashi felt pure anger surge through him and he suddenly wanted only to find the bastard and tear him limb from limb.

"I killed him, Kakashi. He said things and I began to remember and then there was blood everywhere." Those softly whispered words stilled Kakashi. His single visible eye widening in shock. Suddenly the blank pieces fell into place, understanding dawned.

"That's why you were like that when Sasuke came back." Kakashi whispered.

"Yes, both fantasies where intertwined. All my hate, anger, hope, and desperation. Once I couldn't place that with my father all of it was focused on Sasuke. I deserved it when he hit me with that throwing star, but when it happened I couldn't find another outlet."

"I hated my father because I thought he was a coward, but in truth it was because I felt abandoned. Ever since I was little all I wanted was to prove myself to him. And later I wanted to prove myself to Minato, Obito, and Rin. Everyone I loved has left me, so I bottled up that part of me and keep it hidden from the world." Sakura looked up into Kakashi's eyes and saw him imploring her to open up, not only to him but also to herself.

"I hated being alone. At home my mother was always busy with work. At school I was too shy to make many friends. So I threw myself into my studies and I created these fantasies. I used them to build everything else in my life. My friends, my hopes, my aspirations, all of those where built around my fantasies. And when they were gone I didn't know what to do, who to be." Kakashi gripped Sakura's shoulders in his hands, the chill of her skin almost burning him.

"You're wrong, Sakura. You're wrong. It was you who chose to become stronger when you were weak; it was your compassion that touched those close to you, not your fantasy. You may have started down the path of a ninja because of them but every step you have taken since was towards becoming a strong person. You haven't needed those fantasies to survive for a long time, you just needed to see that."

"And what about you Kakashi? How easy is it to let go of a life you're used to living? To peel away layers to find what's underneath?" Kakashi blinked suddenly. He had never had that phrased used against him and he was once again forced to admit his own fears and failings.

"It's not easy. That's why I told you not to end up like me." Kakashi admitted with a pained expression on his face.

"Hypocrite." Sakura shot back with a sniffle. A small smile came to Kakashi's mouth.

"I suppose that's true. We've all wanted to help you, Sakura, but I didn't think I'd have to start picking at the layers I'd built up over the years."

"Naruto talked to me during my last mission. He apologized because he thought I was depressed because he'd been busy with his family. I had forgotten how sensitive he was to others. I'd forgotten that there were people that cared for me."

"I can understand that. It's taken me a while to admit that the three of you wormed your ways into my heart." Kakashi nodded a bit ruefully.

"I got so messed up after I met my father. I don't know where to go now, Kakashi." She shook her head softly from side to side, as if she were trying to dislodge something.

"Just keep one foot in front of the other. Open up not only to others but open up your eyes to the possibilities your fantasies blinded you to." Sakura seemed to consider his words, her tear stained eyes thoughtful. Kakashi had no idea what she was thinking but he found himself holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

"You have to do the same. Open up more to us, be alive more, and stop walking just with the dead." Kakashi closed his eyes, unable to keep looking into her eyes. He had spent so long behind masks he wasn't sure if he could keep his promise. But for her, he would try.

"Deal." He said quietly. His eyes snapped open at the sudden sound of the katana falling to the ground. But even as the weapon fell silent on his carpet between them, all Kakashi could see was Sakura's vibrant pink hair as she reached out and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's start today."

* * *

From high atop the Fourth stone head Kakashi watched the first rays of light break over the horizon. Instantly the morning sky became streaked with reds, gold's, and the warm blue sky. A wind kicked up and the silver haired man shrugged his shoulders up in an attempt to help against the sudden rush of air against the back of his neck.

The sound of footsteps behind him alerted him to someone joining him. As it wasn't time to change shifts he knew it wasn't his relief. The wind kicked up ruffling his hair and bringing the smell of fresh spring water and jasmine. Kakashi couldn't help but smile beneath the mask at the prospect of enjoying a sunrise with the approaching woman.

"I'm glad you decided to join me, Sakura." Kakashi said as he turned to watch the younger woman come closer. Sakura took a deep breath as she looked to the horizon.

"I'm opening myself to more possibilities, Kakashi. Just as I promised." A small, teasing smile graced Sakura's lips and Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at her. "Just like you promised, right?"

Now Kakashi knew she was up to something. It had been months since they had made that deal and in that time Kakashi had witnessed the true blossoming of the younger woman. She was happier now, more vibrant. They all had also discovered that Sakura had a passion for mischievousness that almost rivaled Naruto's. It was becoming disconcerting how gullible Kakashi was for her.

"Yes." He said carefully. Sakura's jade colored eyes turned towards the sky where the sun was just opening up. Light played off her eyes making them look slightly gold. Tearing his eyes away, Kakashi looked to the sunrise himself. Everything was waking up all across the land and at times like this he felt as if he could feel all that life wash over him. It made his knees weak and his soul soar.

"I've spent years with sunsets, but now I think I'm ready for a lifetime of sunrises."

Sakura's words drew Kakashi's attention back to her, but when he looked over to where she had been standing he was shocked to see she was only a hairsbreadth away. She hesitated only a second, her molten green eyes locked onto his one before she reached up and pushed his hitai-ate up. One of her fingers trailed over his scar before hooking his mask and pulling it down. Kakashi didn't move, he was too mesmerized and when she stood on her toes he found himself bending down.

Soft damp lips met dry ones. Sakura pulled back after just a fleeting touch but leaned back in after licking Kakashi's parched lips. Shock pulsated through the older man and then the feel of her against him set him on fire. Suddenly the new rays of daylight felt like they were scorching him. Long fingers skimmed up both of Kakashi's sleeves before he felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

_New possibilities, indeed._

Unable to pull out of Sakura's spell, Kakashi let his eyes slide close. His own arms came up, trapping the younger woman against his body. Her hips pushed perfectly into his own, her small breasts flattened into the hard muscles of his chest. Sakura pressed her mouth harder to his and Kakashi gave in to the rush of lust he felt. He felt small pangs of doubt but every time he thought to move away she would adjust herself against him, driving the thoughts right out of his head.

The sound of a giggle came from the pink haired woman as she pulled slightly away and Kakashi found himself smiling back. Her eyes looked up at him expectantly. The green in them glowed beautifully along with the flushing of her skin. When she didn't make a move to rejoin their lips Kakashi realized she was waiting for him to make up his mind about this. Sakura had demonstrated her choice and now it was his turn.

It was true that they had begun as teacher and student, but as she had grown Kakashi had always felt that she was growing into something more. He watched her grow into herself and he had felt the same way he had when the sunrise touched him. When she had withdrawn from everyone he had felt as if all the colors had been stripped from the world. That's why he decided to keep the promise he made to her and follow his living heart instead of trying to pretend he was already dead.

The sun was completely in the sky when their lips met again. The sky was a burst of colors, but to Kakashi the pinks and reds in the sky glowing over the green tops of the trees were what made sunrises beautiful. He had always thought so. And now he knew why.

The end.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Questions from NommedePlume (hope they clear some things up)
> 
> Q. "stabbing him in the back" – Is she referring to him leaving the village of the Valley of the End?  
> A. No, she's making a statement about how much she distrusts Sasuke due to him betraying the village. Even though she's being unfair and hopefully that was conveyed at least a little.
> 
> Q. Who is Naruto having babies with?!  
> A. The real question is who do YOU think he's having babies with? I leave that up to the imagination of the reader. The same goes for the other mentioned rugrats in the story since I intentionally left all pairings out except for Kakashi and Sakura.


End file.
